Gambit
Gambit is a former thief and member of the X-Men. Gambit has the mutant ability to charge any object with bio-kinetic energy which causes it to explode. History Early life Remmy LeBeau, also known as Gambit, was born in Louisiana. He was a member of a group of thieves known as the Thieves Guild. Gambit's brother, Bobby LeBeau, got him to join. It was implied that in his youth Gambit was in prison. At some point Gambit learned that he was a mutant with the power to charge objects with bio-kinetic energy turning them into explosives. The Thieves Guild was enemies with another gang in New Orleans called the Assassins. Every ten years the Thieves Guild and the Assassins would precipitate in an event known as the Tithe. During the Tithe the Thieves and Assassins would present tributes to a powerful being known as the X-Ternal. The X-Ternal would use her power to increase the power of whoever presented their Tithe one time. However, the X-Ternal would kill one member of either the Thieves or Assassins if they failed to give their Tithe at the appointed hour. After the leaders of both the Thieves and Assassins were killed Remmy's brother, Bobby, became the new leader of the Thieves Guild and a woman named Bella Donna became the new leader of the Assassins. Gambit and Bella Donna then fell in love. They tried to get married as a way to unite the Thieves and Assassins but their plan failed. Gambit then broke off his engagement to Bella Donna. Sometime later Gambit was recruited to join the X-Men. Later life Genosha At some point Gambit learned of an island named Genosha and that they welcomed mutants. Cyclops believed that Gambit was lying and shouted at him to stop telling lies. However, Professor X believed that it was a good idea to investigate Genosha and told Cyclops to pick three X-Men to go to the island. Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee were the three mutants Cyclops chose to go to Genosha. At first it seemed like Genosha was a paradise and Gambit was intent on enjoying his vacation, even though they were supposed to be on a mission. However, it quickly turned into a nightmare when Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee were captured by a Sentines and imprisoned. Gambit and the other mutants that were taken prisoner had special collars placed around their necks these collars negated their mutant powers but could be switched on and off by the guards. The guards told the mutants that the collars would be turned off so they could use their power to build a dam, but would be turned on if they tried to escape. As the collars were turned off Storm attempted to escape but she was captured by a Sentinel. Bolivar Trask, the Sentinels creator, ordered the Sentinel to kill Storm. However, Gambit spoke up and said that with Storm's power to control the weather she could make it rain which would fill up the man made lake in no time. Trask realized Storm could be useful and spared her life. Jubilee later came up with a plan to attack the guards and get the control for the collars. The mutants agreed to help her. However, as the morning came Sunfire informed Jubilee that Gambit had been taken away during the night by the guards. In the morning Jubilee tackled the guard and got his controller for the collars. However, when Jubilee attempted to turn the collars off she realizes that the control she grabbed was actually a fake. It was later revealed that Gambit was the one that betrayed Jubilee and the other mutants. As Gambit was being taken back to his cell he was able to escape. The guards attempted to recapture Gambit. However, they were attacked by a mercenary named Cable. Cable revealed to Gambit that he was looking for a man known only as the Leader, who was the ruler of Genosha. Cable then gave Gambit a key to unlock the collar and he got it off his neck. With his power restored Gambit went back to the dam construction site and freed Jubilee and Storm from the box. Gambit and the other mutants then attacked the Sentinels located around the dam. Storm was able to use her powers to create a giant storm which destroyed the dam. Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee then left Genosha. Future assassin Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. Gambit was either killed on the spot or taken to a detention camp to die. A man named Bishop then traveled back in time to kill Gambit before the assassination of Senator Kelly. When Bishop found Gambit he tried to kill him but was stopped by the X-Men. Gambit then tried to go to Washington D.C. to stop the assassination but he was stopped by the X-Men. While the X-Men went to Washington, Bishop and Gambit stayed at the mansion with Wolverine. After the other X-Men had left Gambit managed to escape the mansion and headed to Washington D.C. so he could stop the real assassin. Gambit got there just in time as was able to stop Mystique. The Tithe When Gambit got a phone call from Pierre, a member of the Thieves Guild, he told Gambit that his brother, Bobby LeBeau, had disappeared and that the Tithe was coming up. Gambit knew that if Bobby did not present the tithe at the appointed hour then the X-Ternal would kill all the members of the Thieves Guild. A short while later Gambit left for Louisiana in one of the X-Men's jets. When Gambit arrived in Louisiana he met up with Pierre. Pierre told Gambit that the Assassins had kidnapped Bobby and the tithe on the night it was supposed to be presented to the X-Ternal. Pierre also revealed that the Assassins wanted to exchange Bobby and the tithe for Gambit. Gambit later went to the headquarters of the Assassins to see Bobby. Gambit informed his brother that the Assassins were going to let him deliver the tithe to the X-Ternal. Bella Donna then entered the room and told Gambit that she had the Thieves tithe. Bella Donna gave Gambit a ring and told him that if he wore it she would let Bobby go. As Gambit put the ring on Bobby took the Thieves' Tithe and walked away. However, this was a trap set by Bella Donna. The ring a jolt of electricity through Gambit's body. Bella Donna did this as a way to get revenge on Gambit for leaving her. When Gambit left the Xavier Mansion so quickly Wolverine, Jean Grey, and Rogue were able to track him to Louisiana. Spider-Man Before Spider-Man arrived at the Xavier Mansion, Gambit was in the Danger Room practicing with the Deadly Sentinel program. However, when Spider-Man arrived Gambit joined up with the other X-Men and accidentally left the Danger Room running. Spider-Man then shot a web at Gambit and the X-Men and ran off. Gambit and the others managed to free themselves and chased after Spider-Man who had accidentally gone into the Danger Room with the Deadly Sentinel program still running. As Spider-Man began to fight the Sentinels the X-Men broke into the Danger Room and began to help Spider-Man destroy the Sentinels. Gambit did this by throwing his energy charged playing cards at the Sentinels which exploded as the cards hit the Sentinels. As the Sentinel program was shut down Spider-Man was approached by Professor X. As they went to Professor X's office Gambit removed a piece of Spider-Man's webbing that he found stuck to his shoulder. Spider-Man then told Xavier about him mutating into an inhuman monster and asked to be cured. However, Professor X told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man ran off but was followed by Beast who was later captured by men working for Herbert Landon. When Wolverine and Spider-Man tracked Beast to the Brand Corporation they were able to save him but in the process Herbert Landon fell into a vat of chemicals which mutated Landon into a giant reptilian mutant that began to terrorize New York City. As Professor X learned of this he sent Gambit and the X-Men to help Spider-Man, Beast, and Wolverine defeat it. As he and the X-Men arrived Spider-Man and Beast came up with a plan to drain Landon of his electrical energy. However, Landon had kidnapped Genevieve. As Landon began to climb a skyscraper with her Gambit got below Landon and threw his energy charged at him. As the cards exploded on Landon he dropped Genevieve. However, Gambit was able to catch her before she hit the ground and he then got her to safety. After this was accomplished Beast and Spider-Man used the equipment on the Blackbird to drain Herbert Landon of his electrical energy which turned back into a human. As Landon was taken to the hospital Gambit and the X-Men thanked Spider-Man for his help. After this Gambit and the others returned to the Xavier Mansion. Alternate timeline Days of Future Past It is unknown what happened to Gambit in the timeline where Sentinels took over the world. It is possible that the Sentinels killed him. However, this timeline was erased when Gambit stopped the assassination of Senator Robert Kelly. Age of Apocalypse Powers and equipment Powers Gambit has the mutant power to charge small objects with bio-kinetic energy. When he throws the objects at a target, they explode on impact. Equipment Gambit's main weapon is a deck of playing cards he carries with him. Gambit is able to charge the cards with bio-kinetic energy and throw them at his opponents. When the cards hit their target they explode. Gambit also carries around a telescoping bo-staff to attack enemies in close combat. In the comics Remmy was a child thief in Louisiana with devilish eyes. As a child Remmy was kidnapped by the LeBeau Thieves Guild who believed he was the prophesied "White Devil", a man capable of uniting them with their enemies, the Assassins Guild. This prophecy first started to unravel when Remmy saved the life of Bella Donna Boudreaux who was the princess of the New Orleans, Assassin Guild. Falling in love Remmy and Bella Donna got married starting a long awaited cease fire between the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild. However, when Bella Donna's brother opposed their union he challenged Remmy to a duel which he was unable to back away from. Remmy accidentally killed Bella Donna's brother when his mutant powers first emerged and he charged a blade with bio-kinetic energy and after stabbing his challenger it exploded killing him. Remmy was then sentenced to exile and around this time he assumed the identity of Gambit and he roamed the world making a living as a master thief. However, Gambit lost control of his power which began to grow in intensity. As a result of this Gambit sought out and made a deal with Mister Sinister who promised to give him control of his powers. To accomplish this Mister Sinister had to remove Gambit's brain stem which decreased his power output. In exchange Gambit recruited mutants into a group called the Marauders which were under the leadership of Mister Sinister. Gambit led the Marauders into the sewers of New York City where they began to kill a group of outcast mutants called the Morlocks. Gambit was unaware of Mister Sinister's true intentions and was horrified by what he saw. Gambit attempted to save the Morlocks but only succeeded in saving a single child. Following what became known as the Mutant Massacre, Gambit continued to wonder the world. While still working as a thief Gambit met Storm who at the time had amnesia and saved her from the Shadow King. Gambit helped Storm regain her memory and in turn Gambit was made a member of the X-Men. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Til Death Do Us Part, Part I *Til Death Do Us Part, Part II *Red Dawn *Repo Man 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Trivia *In the comics Gambit is 6 ft 1 in and 175 pounds. *Wolverine's nicknames for Gambit are Gumbo and Cajun. *Tony Daniels replaced Chris Potter as the voice of Gambit for the fifth and final season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters